A Day At The Park
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alix was glad that where her weaknesses began, Adrien's strengths tended to begin. *Written for Alix Appreciation Week.*


Alix's fingers fastened her daughter into her carseat; it was one of the few things that she felt that she always got just right, something that she'd learned to do with a new kind of ease or grace, and her eyes flickered towards Adrien as he came out to join her.

Their son rested easily on Adrien's hip as he held him; honestly, Adrien's grace still tripped Alix up especially since she'd never been able to figure out how to hold a baby like that. Adrien's bright smile though could light up anyone's day, so she just took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Today's going to be so much fun." Adrien exclaimed as he came towards the car, "Do you got the other door?"  
"Yeah, give me a second." Alix carefully shut her daughter's door as she walked around the car and opened up the other side. Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses, and Adrien's was the carseat. He could fasten their kids in, but it always took him ages.

It didn't seem to matter how many times he fastened them in either. Often lately, he'd opt for walking short distances instead of taking the car, and while healthy, Alix was convinced that he only did it to keep from dealing with the carsuits.

Alix stood by in the ready in case her husband actually needed her help to fasten their youngest child into his carseat. It was a relief in its own way that while Adrien seemed perfect for parenthood that he wasn't good at everything.

Alix still struggled with the little things, but at the very least, her strengths really did matter in this marriage. Once Adrien had fastened their son in, he walked around to the driver's side.

She ultimately didn't care who drove, so she walked over to the passenger's side in his place.

* * *

"You ready?" Alix asked as she slid out of her seat and went to unbuckle their daughter, who was two to three years old of bouncing, endless energy anyway. She took after her mother very much when her mother was that age actually.

Adrien headed over to unbuckle their son; thankfully, he was much better at unbuckling than buckling his kids in. Alix wasn't sure why he found it so much easier to get them out of cars than to get them in.

Alix already had her daughter's hand and took off with her to go play in the park, to probably play everything and even get a soccer match going at some point. Alli as they usually called their daughter loved to play soccer, loved kicking the ball, and running after it. She loved the competition within it too, always wanted to see if she could somehow rise ahead of it.

Adrien carried their son to the swings, setting him into the baby swing, and preparing for a long day of swinging. This park had the joined baby and adult swing, so that Adrien could swing, and their baby's swing would move right beside him.

He'd spend that whole time with him, sometimes cooing over at him, and other times telling him cool stories. Adrien's favorite ones to tell usually involved Cat Noir, and Alix was positive that her husband was just a really cute dork.

Luckily, she knew that no one expected his other identity, but she was just glad that even where she struggled with parenthood, Adrien did good at. Alix loved when her daughter got old enough to play with like this, old enough to 'play' race, old enough to enjoy a game of soccer, or run through the whole park playing with her.

She was never quite sure how to keep a baby entertained, but Adrien could keep their son's attention, could make him giggle, and was just the best at spending time with their children when they were that young. His ability to be such a good parent of babies had Alix impressed since she'd first discovered it.

She wasn't sure what brought the smile to her face as eventually their daughter wanted to go home, and she went and found their husband still swinging and telling their son stories in that animated, dramatic voice that still always caught their kids' attention.

Alix loved him so much though she was never the sort to gush or act all mushy; Adrien was just so sweet. Once his story was complete though she did lean down for a kiss since he was still sitting, having stopped his swing not too long ago as soon as he saw her walk near. It was just something kind of slow, but still fast enough to not last too terribly long and something sweet. Alix couldn't be happier with her life now.


End file.
